Cancel A Format
This is an article regarding a HetaGame. For the actual Wiki itself, visit the Cancel a Format Wiki. '' '''Cancel a Format '(カンサル・ア・フォーマト, Kanseru a foomato) is a Japanese otome HetaGame visual novel created by the doujin circle Sekai no Gomibako kara (a circle Tomoyoshi is a part of). It follows the story of a female protagonist (default name Rare (ラーレ, Raare) who transfers to World Academy after being found by a group of nation embodiments after losing her memories. As time progresses, depending on the choices the player makes, the protagonist will fall in love with one of the nations and eventually marry him/her. There was an English-language version of Cancel a Format in production under the management of AvalonMelody and a few volunteers on translating the game itself into English. But it was unfortunately canceled at the behest of the creator to not have edited version of their game created or distributed. It is only available in Japanese. Gameplay Curiously enough, the default name for the female protagonist is Rare (ラーレ, Raare); however, the player is welcome to name her if s/he so chooses. Typically, Cancel a Format is a harem dating sim visual novel, in which Rare (the protagonist) gets to be with one of the male nations the player so desires my making the correct choices. In this case, the game itself lasts for four seasons with 15 days each, making 60 days total. Each day is roughly divided into two periods, morning and afternoon, in which the protagonist decides to meet a nation, picked by the player from a list which is generated randomly at different times. Additionally, she is allowed to attend two classes a day that my also generate a random encounter with any one of the characters. Likability Certain days have special events in coherence to the plot. These generally grant greater amounts of likability and probably can involve more than one character depending on the event and whatever choices the player makes. The more the protagonist spends time with a certain character, whether it's on purpose or by chance, the greater the character's likability will increase. The range is 0 to 10 hearts and it roughly takes five or six encounters to generate a heart. As the protagonist gains hearts, the character will gradually become more friendly. At 6 hearts, the character will initiate a romantic relationship with the protagonist. It is possible to have a joint romantic encounter with two characters at the same time, such as America and England, or Germany and Prussia. To do this, the protagonist must four hearts with both of the characters and have done the special declaration attempt scene at the garden house. Hereafter, one of the question mark ? icons will replace the friendly encounter with the joint romance encounter. However, the player must complete all this by Autumn 2, or else s/he will enter a monogamous relationship with one that has the higher likability. After Winter 15, the likability gauge maxes out, which initiates the ending plot, which can be achieved depending on the player's choices and which character the protagonist is the closest to. The Bad End occurs when the player fails to gain 5 hearts, the Normal End occurs when the player gains 6 hearts on one character and finally, the True End occurs the player and protagonist succeeds in gaining full likability with any character. Events Events are chances to improve your likability with certain characters. There are only those that are linked with certain days and can be associated with the plot. For example, the protagonist can spend time with Russia at a festival. Game Plot/Game Summary The story begins with the protagonist waking up in the ocean with no memories of who she is nor of her past prior. After coming ashore, she wanders around the town and finds herself in front of World Academy, where the nations allow her to stay and study with them. As the year goes on, she makes new friends and maybe more as she attempts to find out who she is and what the future holds for her. Characters *'Protagonist' - Default name Rare (ラーレ, Raare), she is the main heroine of the story. Her personality is dependent on the player's choices and whoever she interacts with. Her physical appearance consists of short black hair past her neck (often mistaken for purple) and though her eyes aren't visible, it's stated that her eye color is a dark golden brown. Although the protagonist herself is born female, she can easily pass off as a feminine boy; she is supposedly a cross-dresser. Though the protagonist's default name is Rare, the player can choose whatever name s/he pleases. Nations Major *Italy *Japan *Germany *America *England *Russia *France *Prussia *China Minor *Turkey *Canada *Spain *Romano *Liechtenstein *Belarus *Hungary *Austria Bug Reports/ Errors This section needs to be filled should you find any problems. Trivia/ Extra Facts *Cancel a Format is very loosely based off of a similar visual novel Gakuen Hetalia. *The protagonist's default name, Rare (ラーレ) is derived from the Japanese on'yomi pronunciation of raare (央), which translates to central, which fits her role quite well. Gallery This section needs to be filled. Sources http://cancel-a-format-fc.deviantart.com/ <------The group responsible for making the English translation of the game. http://cancel-a-format.wikia.com/ <---------The wiki concerning Cancel a Format. http://http://hetariacf.web.fc2.com/ <--------Cancel a Format's official site. Category:Visual Novel Category:Romance Category:Otome Category:R-18